Jar Of Hearts
by Hazeliebear
Summary: Human trolls. High schoolstuck. Gamzee-focused. There are pairings, but you'll have to read to really sort of...get what I'm trying to do here.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys. HoW tHe MoThErFuCk ArE yOu? I was brainstorming just now, and somehow, I came up with a beautiful plot (or at least something I think is beautiful and makes my best friend crey). It is for AU human!trolls in high school stuck. It has the kids too, but the main focus of this fic is Gamzee._

**_WARNINGS: _**_IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY PROFANITY, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN HERE? YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THROUGH MUCH OF HOMESTUCK, LET ALONE ENOUGH TO BE INTERESTED IN ITS FANFICTION. ALSO, THIS CRAP IS RATED FUCKING 'M' FOR A REASON, YOU SHITSPONGE. DON'T EXCEPT IT TO ALL BE CUTE KISSY-HUGGY SHIT, THERE'S GOING TO BE FUCKING PORN._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Homestuck, otherwise it wouldn't be nearly as clever. I do not own any of the following characters, so if they don't 100% fit what you think they are, my fucking bad._

_Anyway, it will be told from a Gam-focused POV, sort of like I am sitting on his shoulder and telling you the story from what thoughts I hear drift out of his ears._

_The only definite pairings I can tell you are AradiaXFeferi, RoseXKanaya and SolluxXEridan. It might not all start OUT with those pairings, but they're going to definitely be there maybe about mid-way through. Chill?_

_On with the show!_

* * *

><p>Gamzee Makara was a popular high school junior. He came from a very well off, high class family that had a lot of money and a lot of prestige. That fact aside, he was a very attractive young adult. He had a square jaw, a strong chin, and high and sharp cheek bones. He had deep-set eyes, giving him an adorable, tired-looking quality that made his indigo irises stand out. His shoulders were broad in an attractive, manly way and he had lovely muscles covering his body. It wasn't overkill, he wasn't like a muscle builder, just someone who got a healthy amount of exercise.<p>

Over that however, he was the school stoner. He bought and dealt a number of illegal drugs, gaining him instant fame among the other students. Most of the time, he was happy-go-lucky and stoned off of his ass. No one really disliked him much (other than Karkat, but he didn't really hate him, he just hated the way he typed).

That is, no one disliked Gamzee Makara when he was stoned. No one really knew what he was like when he was sober, but they all figured he was just as amiable.

Anyone who came to that conclusion, however, was dead wrong.

The Gamzee that was not high on some narcotic was moody and unpredictable, and cynical on top of it all. He considered himself a sociopath, feeling little emotion for those around him other than scorn and strong dislike.

More so than this, he spent much of his time at home, in his room and on his computer. He searched many things that involved gore and corpses, finding these things held his interest the most.

The idea of a limp, dead body perplexed Gamzee. What would holding it feel like? How would the swing of the head rolling back as you picked up the body tug against your grip?

He had a feeling one day he might end up going to jail for murder. It was something that made him sick to his stomach, but he did little to stop his habits in watching these gory things on the web all day when he was not smoking a joint or popping an inappropriate amount of pills.

For now, instead of drawing blood, he'd have to settle for emotional torment. For several weeks, he had been trying to think of exactly what he could do to entertain himself. Although scrolling through pages upon pages of skin-eating diseases and reading about famous murder cases was always an option, he could only stand so much of routine. He wanted something new, something to throw off the pattern his life had slowly become over the years.

Gamzee Makara wanted to fuck shit up.

A very possible idea had begun to form in his head, an idea that brought a cruel leer to his face.

Emotionally fucking over people his own age was about the simplest task one could try to accomplish. However, the strongest and most effective way to hurt someone was to destroy their heart.

Gamzee was well aware of the lax on sexuality that seemed to run throughout his entire school. Especially within his sizable group of friends, most of the males and females went both ways, choosing no specific gender that they had interest in.

This said, Gamzee was well aware of the charm he possessed, and pairing such a thing with his looks, he could easily seduce whomever he wished, providing they were available to follow along with his advances.

How heartbreaking would they all find it to discover him having gone behind all of their backs with everyone else? What a fucked up revelation that would be. It would send a distinct message. 'None of you were good enough on your own, so I had to go with all of you and it still wasn't that great.'

Gamzee's mind was made. He was going to thoroughly wretch and stomp on the hearts of all of his so called 'friends'.

* * *

><p>Although Gamzee Makara was not as high as a kite in a strong summer breeze, his eyes were blood shot from a night of no sleep. He also wore his customary hoodie, which almost always reeked of smoke. He had made sure that he wasn't going to be stoned today; because today was the day he initiated his plot.<p>

His friends with no significant others that he knew of, as of that moment, were Vriska, Karkat, Tavros, Nepeta, Terezi, and Equius.

He crossed Nepeta out. She was too obviously infatuated with Karkat and wouldn't give way to having someone else in her life. Not to mention she was a freshman, and probably much too innocent to really provide for anything scandalous.

Using the focus of her obsession, however, would not be difficult. Karkat was obviously bisexual, leaning towards the homo side. Not long ago, he had had a major crush on John Egbert and been blatantly rejected. Even if it hurt him, it definitely didn't stray him away from men.

Equius, it appeared, was one of those asexual types. No interest in either gender. He was completely boring, and viewed himself as too far below Gamzee to even speak more than a few words to him. That cut him out of the picture.

Other than that, all the others were available. He walked along the hallways nonchalantly, hands in pockets. In one hand, he fingered a paper which had his name, address, the message, 'text me,' and a time neatly written on it. Naturally, it was meant to be slipped in the locker of the most flexible and available of his circle of acquaintances.

He had arrived at school early just for the purpose of slipping the note in her locker unnoticed. Normally he arrived after the first bell, but now he entered the hallway right as it droned annoyingly. It made the migraine that came with lack of sleep pound through his temple, and he flinched. Nonetheless, he fused into the rush of students, making a beeline for Vriska's locker. Passing by, he swiftly slipped the paper into locker number 188.

Without a glance back, he walked on in search of his next target.

* * *

><p>Neatly folding his Algebra II worksheet, Gamzee had made a paper plane. Making sure his teacher (who was an anal, unprofessional bitch) wasn't looking; he threw the flimsy, poor excuse for origami at Karkat. He's written 'call me tonight' in place where the date should have been right as his phone vibrated in his pocket.<p>

His trollian app had notified him of a text from Vriska. He skillfully maneuvered the phone under his desk, and merely glanced the screen to read the message before he replied without looking.

**AG: **You want me to come to your house... 8ut why so l8?  
><strong>TC:<strong> Is It A mOtHeRfUcKiN' pRoBlEm? I fIgUrEd YoU cOuLd CoMe WiThOuT aLl Up HaViNg PrObLeMs BeCaUsE iT's A fRiDaY, sIsTeR.

After a few seconds, his phone vibrated again and he glanced at the new message.

**AG: **Alr8 then :::;) I'll 8e there

* * *

><p>"Hey Tavbro," Gamzee greeted the boy in the wheel-chair. He was on the sidelines of their phys. ed. class, unable to participate, as in most sports.<p>

"Uhh, hi Gamzee," the awkward child greeted in reply, his eyes flicking back and forth between looking at Gamzee and watching kids run back and forth in a game of soccer.

"Wanna chill somewhere at a time later?"

"Uhm...Gamzee, what?" Tavros asked, turning fully to Gamzee. He knew Gamzee typed senselessly sometimes when he was high, but usually he managed to talk normally. "Are you, uhh, high?"

"Hahahaha, got your attention, didn't I?" he asked, grinning broadly in that charmingly goofy way.

"You were saying?" the boy asked, looking back away. Making eye contact with someone so tall, handsome, and confident made him nervous.

"Wanna chill later? Like, play some motherfucking video games or some shit?"

"Sure, I guess. When?" His replies were short. He didn't know what else to say. Since when did Gamzee really hang out with anyone after school?

"How about right after school? You down to motherfuckin' wheeling that fancy two wheeled contraption to my house?"

"Sure thing. See you later, then," Tavros answered awkwardly, nodding to emphasize his agreement. Gamzee waved and jogged out to join the game, a small almost unnoticeable smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>His last worry was Terezi Pyrope. He had no qualms about his ability to wing people by now, confidently heading into the lunch room.<p>

The only people he shared a lunch period with were Rose, Kanaya, and Terezi herself. Rose and Kanaya (he was pretty sure they were a couple, judging by how they clung to each other) were still in line, but Terezi was already sitting. He had a small window of time in which to talk to her, draw her into the web he was slowly spinning.

He approached the table they all sat at together. He had made a clear a long time ago that he didn't want to sit with his little fan club, all the people who wanted to be his friend. He was okay with talking to those kinds of people between class, but he really just want to chill and talk to his friends at lunch. Somehow, each year, they were all separated into the different lunch periods, but he still had some people to sit with.

He sat down next the Terezi, as per usual, and she turned to him, her nose twitching slightly.

"No food today?" she asked, probably picking up on it by smell. It was hard to remember she was blind sometimes. She herself only had an apple, but she usually never ate much.

"Nah, sis. Not motherfuckin' hungry," he said, "I was wondering-" Before he could finish the words he had decided on, Terezi interrupted him.

"Why are you so nervous? Your heart beat is faster than it usually does."

"Uh...what? Uhm, anyway, I was..." Gamzee trailed off as an opportunity jumped in front of him. He wasn't quite sure why his heart was beating so quickly, but it could be used to his advantage. "Uh, yeah, I was, was wondering if like... you wanted to motherfuckin' hang out tomorrow or some shit?"

"Hehehe, you're silly Gamzee, why does that make you nervous?" she laughed, giving a slightly creepy grin. Her black lipstick really drew attention to her lips. "But sure. What time?"

"Uh, I don't motherfuckin' know. I'll text you though, and then maybe we could like, uh...think of something to do, too."

"Alright~" she sing-songed as Kanaya, followed by Rose, came to the table and they immersed themselves in idle chatter.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright folks, that's all for chapter one. Chapter two will get to the good part, of Gamzee seducing bitches!~ That'll be a ball to write, guys, seriously. ALSO, BEFORE YOU QUESTION THE BLIND GIRL TEXTING BIT, I would like to inform you that my dad once owned a phone that comes with brail on the keys and that it read messages out loud, and responded to motherfucking voice commands and shit. So...there are phones that can be worked by the blind xD I'll try to be regular with my updating, but no promises. I'll have some of my friends hounding me for it, but reviews fuel my writing spirit. Come on, readers, I'm counting on you to give me a reason to update!<em>

_ANYHOE, tell me what you guys MoThErFuCkInG think, chill?_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Ii ju2t want you guy2 two know that your reviiew2 made me extremely happy. Ii 2eriiou2ly 2miiled liike a doof at my computer for about ten miinute2 and flaiiled. Anyway. Chapter two! How exciitiing. (Iif you're wonderiing why Ii u2e 2ollux'2 quiirk 2ometiime2, iit'2 becau2e Ii roleplay hiim and MoThErFuCkInG gAmZeE. iI'vE bEeN kNoWn To CoMbIiNe ThE tWo WhEn Ii'M nOt PaYiInG aTtEnTiIoN)._

**_WARNINGS:_**_ IN CASE YOU WERE TOO FUCKING DIMWITTED TO UNDERSTAND THE WARNING IN THE FIRST CHAPTER AND SOMEHOW MISSED ALL THE SWEARING IN CHAPTER ONE, THIS CRAP IS CHOCK FULL OF PROFANITY. IT IS ALSO RATED M AND A ROMANCE FIC, SO GUESS WHAT? THERE IS FUCKING PORN._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Homestuck or its characters. Deal with it._

_As chapter one left off with Gamzee still in school, chapter two begins with all his fun!~ He gets to seduce some bitches. Jesus Christ, imagine how much action this motherfucker is going to get. Slut bomb._

_ANYHOE, without further ado, here's chapter two._

* * *

><p>Gamzee was impatiently tapping his foot, unable to contain the sort of excited feeling bubbling inside of him. As soon as that bell rang, he would be able to start his twisted plot of fucking with people. He would soon get to fill people with the false hope that he felt something for them, get them to earnestly think he loved them, before tearing it all apart and watching their despair.<p>

Finally, the bell screeched and Gamzee rocketed out of his seat, shoving his notebooks under his arm and high-tailing it out of the room. He weaved through the hallway crowd and quickly made it to his locker. He always left it unlocked (come on, who was going to steal his shit?) so he didn't have to bother with a combination he could not remember anyway.

He pulled the thing open and tugged out his messenger bag, shoving in all the necessary books and papers before running off to Tav's locker. It was right next to the elevator, which Tavros himself had just rolled out of.

"Hey, Tavbro. What's your combo?" Gamzee asked as he reached the locker before the handicapped teen.

"Uh, 14-43-34," he answered, rolling up awkwardly behind Gamzee and watching his large hands twist the lock.

"What books do ya need, brother?" Gamzee asked, swinging his locker open and grabbing the Nylon bag on one of the hooks and opening it.

"Algebra and, uhm, Botany," he mumbled quickly. Gamzee pulled out the specified books, shoving them in. He then took the hoodie on the other hook, tossing it at Tavros and shrugging his bag on his shoulder. "I can carry my own bag, you know. Uh, Gamzee."

"Nah, Tavbro, I'll carry it for you. You're all up comin' to my house, gotta treat a guest right." Tavros did not really know what to say to that, going with a dull, 'okay,' before wheeling after Gamzee towards to nearest exit that did not involve climbing a set of stairs.

"So, uh, I've never actually been to your house. How far away do you live?" Tavros asked, watching Gamzee's back. He took the opportunity to note what his tall friend was wearing. Black shirt under a grey striped hoodie, green jeans held up my a black-and-purple studded belt with a skull pattern, and indigo converses that fought to either be tucked under or covering the bottom of his green pant legs.

"Not far, only two motherfuckin' blocks and shit," he replied, slowing his stride to walk next to Tavros. "Want me to all push that thing for you? Your arms must be up and hurting from doing that all day."

"I, uh, mainly sit in class all day, it doesn't bother me," he began, but his words fell on deaf ears as Gamzee took to pushing him anyway.

"We're almost motherfuckin' there, bro," Gamzee said, turning the wheelchair onto a road only a stone's throw away from the school. It was a nice neighborhood, and Tavros almost regretted deciding to go to Gamzee's house.

"Uh, wow, you live in a, uh, nice neighborhood, Gamzee," he said meekly as Gamzee rolled him up to about the nicest, largest house on the street. He really should not have been shocked. He knew Gamzee came from money, and lots of it at that.

"Thanks, Tavbro," he drawled as he pushed his friend up the slope to the three steps before his front door. He tilted the chair back, but Tavros flailed his arms in panic.

"Uh, Gamzee, please don't, do that."

"The only other motherfuckin' way up is backwards, and I don't wanna risk your cute motherfucking ass all up falling on the pavement. Don't worry, I won't motherfuckin' drop you," Gamzee said, carefully pushing him up the rest of the steps. "See? I can motherfuckin' handle it. You're pretty damn tiny."

It did not make Tavros feel more at ease. Had Gamzee just called his ass cute? He tried dismissing it from his mind, but it refused to come out of the forefront until Gamzee opened his front door and Tavros got to see just how grand the inside of the home was, too.

"Uhh, wow," he said, noting how long the foyer was.

"You want something to motherfuckin' drink bro? We have Faygo, Coke, other shit. You motherfucking name it, it's probably in my kitchen."

"Uhm, I'll just have Coke."

"Alright, bro. If you wanna just wheel that fancy contraption down the hall, to the left, and then the second door on the right, I'll be right there with your motherfucking soda."

Tavros did just that, if slightly intimidated by the size of the house. He opened the specified door, not shocked to find that the room had heavy curtains swathed over the windows. The sun was completely blocked out, so Tavros turned on the light. The bulb was dim, and Tavros looked up to see he could still read the watt label without burning his eyes. 25 watts? He supposed it made sense. Gamzee was probably sort of sensitive to light with the weird times he slept and the fact he was high almost all of the time.

He rolled his wheelchair in, surprised by how rather orderly the room was. It looked like he had recently picked up, because his laundry hamper was empty except for some pajamas, and his desk was neatly organized, along with his shelves. Tavros had always imagined Gamzee as a somewhat messy person. It just seemed to fit with his lax personality.

There was a huge flat-screen hanging on the wall to the right from the door, and Tav rolled up to it, looking at the huge collection of games and movies in a cabinet underneath. A shiver ran down his spine. Gamzee's room was kind of cold.

"Here ya motherfuckin' go, Tavbro," Gamzee said as he entered his room. Tavros was just pulling on his jacket, with some difficulty considering that he was sitting in a chair. "Need some motherfucking help with that, brother?"

"Uh, no, I've got it, thanks." When Tavros had the other sleeve pulled on, Gamzee handed him the Coke and he nodded his thanks.

"What the motherfuck do you wanna play, brother? I've got loads of games. Ever played Skyrim?"

"How do you think I got in this, uh, chair? I took an arrow to the knee."

"Hahaha, alright. You still up for some motherfucking adventuring?"

"Sure. I did seriously take an arrow to the knee, though." It was true. He had gone with Vriska and Equius to go shooting bow and arrow, and Vriska thought it would be funny to aim at him. He didn't think she had meant to, but she actually let the arrow go flying into his knee cap. It did not leave his legs completely immobile, but it certainly did not allow him to walk.

"Ouch, yeah. I remember Equius motherfucking calling me and telling me. I bet it left a motherfuckin' cool looking scar, though."

"Uhm, not really, but I guess I, uh, don't really care much for scars."

"You motherfuckin' kidding me, Tavbro? Scars are so motherfuckin' sexy. Lemme see." As he said this, he was setting up the game. He had a controller in his hand, but he didn't hand it to Tavros. "Show me the scar and you get the motherfucking controller."

"Uhm, uh," he didn't know what to do. Gamzee could be really weird sometimes. Why did he want to see it so bad? "Fine, I, uh, guess." He began trying to roll up his pant leg, but his jeans were too tight fit for him to be able to roll them up to his knee. "Uh, my pants are too tight for this. I guess I, uh, can't show you. Sorry."

"Then take those motherfuckers off," he said as if it were the obvious conclusion. Tavros opened and shut his mouth like a fish gasping for air. "We're both bros, it's no big motherfucking deal."

"But, uh, I'm sort of, in a chair. I can't just, take my pants off, and, uh, put them back on when I feel like it."

"No motherfuckin' problem," Gamzee said, tossing the controller on his bed and reaching for Tavros' pants.

"Gamzee!" he shouted, swatting his arms away.

"I wanna see that scar, bro. Come on, chill the motherfuck out. What are you so motherfucking scared of?"

"Nothing, it's just, uh, weird... to have someone else, take my pants off."

"Well get motherfucking used to it. It's gonna happen a motherfucking lot in your life," he said with a goofy grin, reaching out and finally undoing his pants. Tavros seemed frozen.

"UH, Gamzee, what?" Gamzee was tugging his pants off before he could gather his wits to say something. "You keep saying, uh, weird things."

"Oh shit, brother, that's a bitchin' scar you've got there," Gamzee said, either not hearing or ignoring his statement. Tavros felt somewhat perplexed, and sort of confused. He really wished he hadn't gone to Gamzee's. Not to say he didn't like hanging out with Gamzee, but sometimes Gamzee just confused him. It was better in a group setting, where at least one person could keep up with his train of thought. Stop him from changing the subject every five seconds.

Keep poor, defenseless people like Tavros from sitting in their plaid boxers with their jeans around their ankles in Gamzee's room. With a good portion of his legs exposed, he realized how cold it was.

"Uh, jeeze, Gamzee, I'm no Nord, and it's kind of, uhm, cold." He scrambled to pull his pants back up, and managed to pull them up almost all the way before he gave in and just buttoned them where they were.

"Well let's fix that," Gamzee stated, grabbing Tavros by the elbow and easily lifting him up, sitting the smaller male on the edge of his bed. He plopped down next to him, making Tavros bounce up a little, and reached behind him for the controller. He handed it to Tav and then hung an arm around his shoulder. Gamzee was surprisingly warm.

It did not make Tavros uncomfortable. Gamzee was a physical contact type of person, and hugged everyone a lot. He poked, he patted, and he ruffled someone's hair. The part of Gamzee that embraced people did not confuse Tav in the least. He was comfortable with it.

He had not even realized that Gamzee had actually gotten the game going. It was already through the first cut scene, waiting for Tavros to create a character.

"What, uh, race should my character be?" Tavros asked, slowly scrolling through all of them. "Orcs look pretty, uhm, cool. Don't you think? Like, they look pretty, uhh, badass."

"Motherfucking ace, Tav. They're my second favorite, aside from Argonians. They can breathe under water and shit, and I like following motherfucking rivers."

By his words, Tavros assumed that meant he approved of Orcs and began customizing its face. They were pretty ugly looking, but it made them look tough.

Once he was satisfied that he had given his best efforts to make the creature somewhat appealing to the eye, he named his character after himself. He didn't really feel like thinking about something clever for a game he could only play at Gamzee's house.

Distracted by the game, he almost did not notice Gamzee snaking his other arm around the front of his waist. Almost. Skyrim was distracting enough to keep him from thinking anything of it.

The first quest was pretty simple. He had played it a million times on his own console, and ran ahead of his guiding character, making it out of Helgen in no time. He tried running ahead of the character to avoid the benign quests he would be assigned, but he found himself getting them anyway.

"Guess ya gotta go to motherfucking Riverwood no matter what, huh?" Gamzee said, making himself noticed again. Tavros would have completely forgotten he was there if it were not for the muscular male's arms around him.

"Ugh, yeah. It gets annoying after, uh, doing it so many times, if you know what I mean." He kept walking ahead of the character, making it to his destination long before him. Finally, he got to interact with more characters. The usual bather droned on, and Tav high-tailed it out of Riverwood when it was finally over. He was just running around, fulfilling random side quests until Gamzee made him hyperaware of his presence.

The head of messy, curly hair nuzzled into Tav's neck and his chapped lips brushed the sensitive skin right where his pulse was beating. He did not know if Gamzee had done it on purpose and tried to ignore it, but somehow to touch made him think about the weird things Gamzee seemed to purposely do. Pulling his pants down with the small comment, "get used to it." What was that supposed to mean? That he would get his pants pulled down a lot more? He tried to control the blush at the hidden meaning behind those words.

Then that whole, 'cute ass,' thing. How would he know? Why would he consider Tavros, of all people, to have a cute ass? Why did he choose to invite him over and inform him he had a cute ass for no apparent reason? He suddenly became aware that Gamzee's action of brushing his lips was not an accident.

The indigo-eyed male slid his tongue out of his mouth, letting it lazily trail over where he could feel Tav's heart rate increase.

"Gamzee, w-what are you, uh, d…doing?" The controller dropped out of his hands, sliding off of his lap and onto the floor. Instead of giving him an answer, Gamzee bit him lightly and suckled on his heartbeat. Tavros completely froze, knowing at this point that he was not just trying to freak him out. "Uhh, Gamzee-" he tried, but he was pulled back on to bed, trapped in the cage of Gamzee's arms, which he suddenly realized were a lot stronger than his own.

Instead of being ravished as he feared and almost expected, Gamzee only continued to kiss, nibble, and lick his neck. It made him red in the face to realize that he actually liked how it felt. It was both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Gamzee, why are you-"

"Tav, how about you just all up and quiet yourself and let this motherfucking miracle happen?" Gamzee finally replied, pushing himself up to hover over Tavros. Their eyes met, and Gamzee took in how completely flustered he looked. Somehow, the cute face did not quite go with the mohawk he had his hair cropped into.

Tavros immediately closed his eyes, avoiding what he could of the situation. Looking into the mesmeric indigo eyes above him just made it all the more hard to disearn the situation. The cute ass thing was really bothering him.

However, Gamzee took this as incentive to lean down and press their lips together rather than a signal to leave him to his thoughts. The boy under him held his breath and lie stiff. His brain was completely frazzled and he had no idea how he was supposed to respond.

A small part of him that he didn't listen to very much told him to push Gamzee off of him. Then, another much more prominent part of his mind said nothing. _Do absolutely nothing_. If this was some kind of practical joke, Gamzee would give up when Tav did not respond. If it was not…well, he would find out.

Gamzee sure as hell did _not_ seem like he was going to give up. His rough lips moved against Tav's and his hands found their way to his cheek and one side of his neck, holding him gently. As if he might try and hide his face to stop him from his advances.

With his mouth agape, Gamzee's tongue slid out again and moved along Tavros' bottom lip. He was wordlessly asking from a response, for access to Tav's mouth, and he did nothing.

"Tav," he started as he pulled away, using the most rejected tone he could muster. It must have been pretty good, for he saw the boy flinch. "Why aren't you kissing back? Don't you wanna taste my mouth as motherfucking bad as I wanna taste yours?"

"Uuuuhhhhh," Tavros tried to think of a coherent response, but he could only think of Gamzee's question, and formed a question of his own. He didn't even get to word it, however, as Gamzee closed the distance again while his mouth was still open. Tavros finally responded, making a small noise of shock as Gamzee slipped his tongue into the other his mouth.

Gamzee's mouth always tasted of smoke and Faygo, with the occasional mix of bitter pills and alcohol. Tavros' mouth, however, tasted very sweet. There was the very prominent taste of fruit salad, which was probably what he had eaten for lunch, and also the less distinguishable taste of some sort of candy. It was so much more pleasant than what he was expecting from someone who had probably only ever kissed his mother.

He experimentally ran his tongue over Tavros' smooth taste buds, hoping to actually earn something other than a surprised noise. He could only make-out with someone for so long if it was one-sided. He stroked his thumb over the shock-frozen boy's cheek, and it caused him to finally move.

One of Tav's hands fisted the front of Gamzee's hoodie and the other hooked through one of his belt loops, pulling his closer. It was not something he consciously did. His mind just did it without him thinking about it. That made it slightly less awkward and a whole lot easier to kiss Gamzee.

Hesitantly, his tongue pushed back against Gamzee's. He tried pushing through to the other male's mouth, even, and Gamzee amused his whim. It was a fight Tavros would lose in any other situation, but the fact that he was trying was good.

The feeling of having someone else's tongue in his mouth was odd. Usually, Gamzee was always in control of the kiss and always licking someone else's teeth. It felt backwards to have Tav doing that to him and to leave just enough of his sweet taste to make Gamzee realize how smoky he himself tasted.

After a few moments of exchanging nothing but heated breaths, Gamzee pulled away. A thread of spit hung between the pair of lips. Tavros quickly uncurled his hand that clenched the fabric of Gamzee's jacket to wipe it away, but Gamzee's hand beat him to it. His callused thumb gently and affectionately caressed Tav's bottom lip before he rolled off of him to the side. One hand still in Gamzee's belt loop, Tavros' arm was pulled across Gamzee's waist in a sort of awkward embrace.

"Uh, what…what was that?" Tavros asked once he could catch up with his heavy panting.

"It was a motherfucking kiss, Tavbro. A pretty damn hot one at that," Gamzee stated in that calm, goofy manner he almost always managed to keep up.

"Why, uh, did you…uh, k-kiss me?"

"Because I motherfucking like you." The simple statement completely stumped the shy, introverted boy. He had never dealt with a situation like that before, and the little he had learned about it from reading, movies, and television still left him utterly clueless on how respond.

"Uh, where does that…uhm where does that, uh, leave us, then?" Tavros asked. He knew he couldn't disearn it for himself. Not with his mind in such a chaotic jumble.

"Where do you want it to motherfuckin' all up and leave us?" Gamzee asked in return and Tav just bit his lip.

"Can I, uh, go home?" Tav asked. He realized that might sound bad, and amended his statement. "To, uh, think about it. It's not that, I don't like you, uh, back or anything. But… I don't really know, what to, uh, do."

"It's all motherfucking chill and shit, brother," Gamzee answered. He did not sound as okay with it as he seemed to want to, and Tav pulled his arm away from Gamzee's waist and opened his mouth to apologize, but Gamzee pecked him on the lip one more time and it left him thoroughly wordless.

He did not say a word as Gamzee stood and helped him back into his wheel chair. He did not say a word as he rolled said wheel chair out of Gamzee's room and back to the front door. He did not say a word as Gamzee carefully pushed him back down the three small steps (although he did let out a rather unmanly squeak as Gamzee lifted the chair back). Finally, before he wheeled down the small walk way, he spoke.

"Uh, bye Gamzee…" he awkward tried. "I'll, uhm…text you or something, when I figure out, what I, uh, think." Gamzee smiled at him a little.

"Bye, Tavbro."

With that concluded, Gamzee entered his house as Tavros began pushing his wheelchair away. One down, three to go. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, knowing Karkat would call him long before Vriska would get to his house.

* * *

><p><p>

_AN: And this concludes chapter two~ The next chapter covers Karkat AND Vriska. Karkat's part won't be nearly as long as Tav's due to the fact that…well, it's a phone call, you can't make-out over the phone (well, technically…but Karkat doesn't seem like the phone sex type). I really like what I have planned for that part, it's going to be adorable (as most anything involving that short, angry troll is). _

_As for the part with Vriska… I said Vriska was 'flexible' in the first chapter for a reason. AS A FOREWARNING TO THOSE WHO MIGHT NOT GET WHAT I MEANT BY THAT; GAMZEE AND VRISKA ARE SO GOING TO BANG IN THE NEXT CHAPTER._

_I'm going to try to regularly update on Wednesdays. However, my internet depends on if my sister and I get our chores done. If my sister doesn't feel like doing her chores, I have no internet. Buuuuuuuut, most likely it won't be a problem. _

_The chapter today is up so late (or at least later than I planned-it's 9 here) because I am a master of procrastination, and writing Tav was such a challenge for me! He's a really adorable, awkward kind of character, and I was trying to get a good balance of it. I can't say I'm exactly pleased how it turned out, but…I don't think it's bad either._

_Also, I know that I have a bad habit of using conjunctions when I'm not supposed to, and if you catch it, point it out, PLEASE. I really need to get out of doing it, and I even proof-read, but I'm not perfect and I don't catch everything (anyone wanna beta for me?)._

_Anyway…expect a new chapter next Wednesday!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: oh my there was some pretty creepy ass fanfiction in this folder, so I decided to remove it and replace it with the third chapter of my homestuck fic._

* * *

><p>As expected, Karkat was punctual about the things he did. Gamzee roughly knew the time at which he got home, because it was when he would actually reply to texts, and Gamzee had plenty of those from when he was stoned off of his ass.<p>

He knew that Karkat walked home, and that he had quite a way to walk. He lived on the dumpy side of town, as he came from a pretty shitty family with very little money. Actually, Gamzee was pretty sure it was not even a family. Karkat had only ever talked about his mother, whom he described as crabby. He knew Karkat had to have gotten it somewhere.

It was five o' three when Gamzee's phone finally rang. He hit the talk button almost immediately, but before he could get in his customary greeting, "honk," Karkat began insulting him.

"If you really need help with this math, you're the biggest butt plug to have ever walked the earth." Butt plug. He hadn't been called that one before. He was not sure if Karkat knew that a butt plug was a sex toy or had just thrown the words together by coincidence, as he often did. "All you have to do is punch the numbers in your fucking calculator, and it does all the work for you. I know you have a god damned graphing calculator."

"Chill out, best friend," Gamzee scolded. "I don't care about the math; we both know I'm not all up that stupid."

"Sometimes I really fucking wonder."

"Ouch, brother, that motherfucking hurt."

"I don't give a shit. What I want to know is why in the name of fuck I had to call you if it wasn't about the math." Karkat was always so straight to the point. His impatience really was amusing.

"I wanted to tell you I like you, best friend." There was a long pause before Karkat started shouting.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU MAKE ME CALL YOU JUST TO TELL ME SOME CRAP I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW?"

"Chill the motherfuck out. I don't think you get what I'm saying. I _like_ like you," he tried to clarify in a way he would if he weren't aware, but he already knew Karkat still would not get it.

"If you don't give me a decent reason to be on the phone with you in the next five seconds, I'm hanging the fuck up."

"Wait, Karkat, don't all and hang up on me," Gamzee pleaded. "What I motherfucking mean is that I like you all like in those cheesy movies you like watching." There was another, much, much, much longer pause. He had counted about three minutes of silence before Karkat replied.

"Do your research, that's not something you say over the phone, you mentally challenged ass dick." There was a resolute _click_ and he knew Karkat had hung up. That had not gone exactly as expected, but it was close enough. He knew he could still pull it off somehow. He pulled the phone away from his ear and slid up the keyboard, typing a text to the angry motherfucker at a ridiculous speed on his trollian app.

**TC:** BeSt FrIeNd )o: WhY'd YoU aLl AnD hAnG uP oN mE lIkE tHaT?

Karkat's reply was instant and angry, as per usual.

**CG:** BECAUSE YOU MAKE NO SENSE.  
><strong>TC:<strong> i ThOuGhT i WaS pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiNg ClEaR.  
><strong>CG:<strong> I REFUSE TO DISCUSS THIS FURTHER UNTIL I SEE YOUR IDIOT FACE IN PERSON TO FULLY COMPREHEND YOUR LEVEL OF STUPID.  
><strong>TC:<strong> i'M fReE oN SUnDaY :o) hOnK

Karkat did not have to reply for Gamzee to know he could force the abnormally short male into hanging out with him that day.

He tossed his phone onto his night stand, unbothered by the loud _thunk_. It was already 5:30, but Gamzee felt lax on time. Neither of his parents would be home until the weekend was over, he was sure of that.

The stout male dragged himself off of the bed he had decided to lounge on. The fatigue had finally caught up with him, and he sauntered in the direction of the shower in hopes of washing away the tired feeling.

In the pristine tile room, his clothes flew off of his skin and were discarded in a rumpled pile on the floor. He dragged his lethargic limbs into the shower, blasting hot water into his face. As he leaned against the shower wall he realized the water was lulling him more than anything else. He slid to the floor of the large shower stall and closed his eyes for only a second…

Or a few hours. Long enough for the water to run cold, anyway. Gamzee groaned and shoved himself up. His hands fumbled around for shampoo in a rush, using it in place of soap to save the time of fumbling around for that, too.

As soon as the suds (which he realized a little too late, smelled like fruit) were rinsed from his hair and off of his body, he stepped out of the shower. He had no idea what time it was, and he mentally berated himself for leaving his phone downstairs.

He took a moment to toss his old clothes into the hamper before waltzing out of the bathroom stark naked. Being home alone all weekend, he didn't see a point in bothering with a towel when he preferred to air dry.

Back in the comfort of his own room, he checked the phone on his night stand before swearing under his breath. He had about five minutes before she would get here, but that wasn't very exact. He had told her to be there at eight, and considering it was 8:03 and she seemed to have some sort of odd fetish for the number eight, it was a likely conclusion that she chose to arrive at 8:08.

He ransacked his dresser for boxers and his favorite pair of jeans. Grabbing a comb left lying on his desk from the morning, he ran it through his hair with one hand and awkwardly pulled on his pants with the other before eight consecutive knocks rapped on his ebony front door. The crisp sound rang through the silent abode, and Gamzee didn't even bother with a shirt. With Vriska's reputation, it wouldn't be on for long.

He jogged down his foyer and gave himself a split second to put on a relaxed aura before he opened the door.

"Hey, Vris-sis. You look motherfuckin' awesome, thanks for all up and comin'," he greeted, an unintentional smirk playing on his lips. He gave her a not-too-quick once over, somewhat surprised by how appealing she looked to him. She wore a loose, off-the-shoulder blue shirt. It was short in the front, revealing the lower part of her abdomen, but long in the back, covering the jean shorts she wore over black, ankle-length leggings. His eyes traced the curve of her hips. There was no denying that Vriska was sexy.

"It's soooooooo lovely of you to answer the door shirtless. Do you do that for every girl you invite over?" she said with a smirk of her own, winking her left eye. The very same eye she bragged about being blind in. Her lips were stained with a navy blue lipstick, which would have looked utterly terrible on anyone without Vriska's thin face. Her high cheek bones did not make her face gaunt, even with her thin figure.

One would have thought so much blue would clash, but yet again, it was just something Vriska pulled off without flaw.

"Would you prefer I put one on?" he replied with a grin, reaching up to run a hand through his soaked locks. He stepped aside and ushered the spider like woman inside. Vriska shook her head and walked in the enormous house with a graceful stride, making note to walk in far enough so Gamzee could admire the swing in her walk.

A girl like Vriska knew she was beautiful, and used it to her advantage. She never failed to wear her cloths just right, to show off every curve and flaunt the fact there wasn't an ounce of unwanted fat. She worked out to assure she weighed exactly 118 pounds, a somewhat healthy weight that didn't show off her ribs. It was disgusting, to her, to be that skinny, and she knew most men appreciated curves, so long as they were not borderline fat.

Gamzee's eyes were glued to her backside. Jesus Christ, he was getting hot just looking at her. It wasn't something he was used to.

She turned around, catching him ogling in the general direction of her crotch. She gave a small, egotistical chuckle followed by a wink.

"There'll be plenty of time to gawk at me once we get to your room~" she sing-songed, beckoning with her finger for him to lead the way. As if she had cast a spell of control on him, he did not reply and simply lead her to his room.

She slowly strides into his room. Gamzee pushes the door to slowly swing shut with a dull _clack_, making sure it was shut, even though no one could walk past and see, before turning around and seeing Vriska bent over his desk observing something.

With anyone else, the action would have been innocent, but this was Vriska. She knew exactly how enticing the way her shirt rode up to reveal part of her back looked. She knew exactly how fantastic her ass was. She knew exactly how absolutely gorgeous her lean thighs looked in tight black fabric. She most definitely _knew_ that it was a sight to drive someone crazy lusting after her.

"Is this a USB refrigerator?" she asked amusedly, pointing to the small device plugged into his computer. "These things are so cool, can't you keep soda in them or something?" she asked, and then turned her head around to look at him. The way she looked at him expressed that she wanted him to do exactly what he wanted to do to her. Her mouth hung slightly open and her pupils were dilated. She knew he wanted to fuck her, and she was going to tease him into it.

He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if he should let himself fall into her trap. She was a temptress, and she was very skilled. Her lips begged to be kissed, her eyes begged for him to touch her, the way she was bent over begged for him to ram her through all night long. She didn't want mercy; she liked it rough in the rawest sense of the word.

He gave in. Why fight the urge they both burned to fulfill? As she turned around to play with the tiny device, he closed the distance from the door to her. His hands grasped her hips and then traced up her curvaceous sides, then back down. She stood and tried to turn around, but Gamzee would not let her. His left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him; her waist grinded into his and he bit his lip to hold back a grunt. He didn't want to make a noise first. He wanted her to scream his name before he made a sound.

It amazed him how simple it was to grow such unreal urges. He'd slept with many girls, simply because the opportunity was there and he was bored. He'd slept with men, too, although that did not happen as often. None of them, however, had been so absolutely tantalizing as to make him make the first move.

He swept her hair over her shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck. His tongue traced a pattern down the vertebrae and he nibbled on the porcelain skin. She turned her head and did the best she could to lick his cheek.

"I have a mouth too, you know. I bet its muuuuuuuuch more fun to kiss than my neck," she hummed. Gamzee bit down on her skin and elicited a gasp from her. With her mouth agape, Gamzee kissed her in full. She quickly closed her mouth, unable to fight the need to be a taunt him.

She wriggled in his grip, managing to face him. She guided him back in the direction of the bed as she tried to dominate the kiss. Gamzee was more of a challenge than anyone else she'd ever been with. She had figured a stoner like him would be fine with her dominating, but that obviously wasn't the case. She would have to make putty out of him.

Her slender hands slipped into his pants and she ground the palm of her hand into his balls.

"_Fuck_," he mumbled against her lips. She managed to catch him in the split second he let his guard down, forcing him down on the mattress and climbing over him. Her legs straddled his hips and she swooped down over him, hot lips against his skin. It was like she set fire wherever her lips touched him.

Blue lipstick stains covered his chest and neck. She licked his jaw line before whispering in his ear.

"You smell like fresh apples, Gamzee." A smile painted itself on his lips. She licked the shell of his ear as her hands smoothed over the skin of his. Thin fingers ghosted down his flat stomach and then combing through his happy trail.

* * *

><p><em>AN: that's probably the last I'll write of this. there's probably loads of typos here, but idgaf. I no longer have motivation for this story xD sorry. it'll probably get deleted in a few days.<em>


End file.
